1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are directed to digital cameras, such as those for capturing still or moving pictures, and more particularly, to digital cameras that compress image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Despite the availability of digital video cameras, the producers of major motion pictures and some television broadcast media continue to rely film cameras. The film used for such provides video editors with very high resolution images that can be edited by conventional means. More recently, however, such film is often scanned, digitized and digitally edited.